


Sunblood

by Mask_of_Sliske



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Darkin - Freeform, Fire Powers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Vastaya, Orphans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_of_Sliske/pseuds/Mask_of_Sliske
Summary: Seika had lost everything; Her family, her home, her sense of peace. All within quick succession. After being taken in by the Order of Shadows, she gains a new family and purpose. Good things do not last long, and her world begins to collapse around her. Will an unlikely ally help her regain all that she has lost?
Kudos: 9





	Sunblood

Flames.

They were everywhere. Encasing the room as they danced along every surface. The smoke was intense, stealing away her breath. 

She was scared. 

Not of the flames. No, the blaze around her was nothing. She was afraid of her thoughts as the house was lit. She had wanted to die in that moment, but now she was afraid. Her family was all dead, each through various means. 

All alone. 

Her surroundings burned as she felt on the inside. A deep, uncontrollable rage. The unfairness of her life fueling the flames. She couldn't understand why bad things always happened to her. What did she do wrong? Was she allowed no happiness?

Slowly, she closed her eyes and breathed in some of the smoke, coughing slightly. The flames dimmed slightly, her anger slowly extinguishing itself as she accepted her inevitable death.

A shout from outside came to her senses. It was a woman's voice. She seemed concerned, almost afraid? 

"Seika!?" The voice called out to her. The young girl burst into tears. Was there someone that was going to miss her? Slowly and carefully she crawled from her hiding space deep within the house. It was difficult, smoke kept getting into her eyes, making it hard to see where she was going.

It was beginning to get too much. Seika was growing weaker and weaker the closer she got to the voice. Fearfully, she tried to speed herself up, catching part of her clothing on a fallen beam of wood. A sharp cry escaped her as her face slammed into the ash-covered floor. Her arm was caught and she wasn't strong enough to tear the sleeve away. 

Doom soon encased her. She was really going to die. She had someone waiting for her outside the house and she was going to die before she could get there. It was enough to get Seika to sob heavily, flames refueled at her grief.

The woman outside heard her cries, Seika can hear her trying to dig through some of the debris. 

Suddenly, the air began to clear and everything seemed brighter. Somehow, someway, the woman broke through the crumbled wall with immense strength. She used magic to quickly send fresh air over her, encouraging her to take a proper breath. 

Her eyes seemed kind and familiar. Seika has seen her in the village nearby sometimes. A priestess, judging by her clothing. Seika was picked up and carried as she was deep within her memories and thoughts. She will be safe now, Seika isn't alone anymore.

* * *

The priestess sighed in relief, Seika was safe now. Most likely in shock. The poor girl nearly died in that house fire. The flames were dangerous enough as is, even though the girl was seemingly invulnerable to them. The smoke nearly killed her.

Brother Zed would know what to do, he had always pitied children. This wasn't something Yoko could do on her own. He had sent her to keep an eye on the young girl after all. It would take some time to return to the Monastery, but there was nowhere else the child could go safely.

Not with her untrained skill at controlling and starting fires. It was a blessing that the Monastery was made of stone and clay, a safe place.

There were times where it was unsafe. Times of unrest and discovery. Things were not always peaceful in the Kinkou Monastery, but once ambitions have settled on something far from home, it will be much safer.

It was a shame that Kusho had died because of some of those ambitions. Shadow magic was powerful and can overwhelm its users should they be untrained. It was foolish and disastrous to hide such a thing that might be able to defeat The Golden Demon from those who seek such means. Zed was showing signs of getting desperate for a method to end Jhin's madness. 

The result was inevitable.

Yoko sighed, she was getting too old for this, cleaning up after children. Her niece, in particular, was troublesome. This wasn't the time to delve into the past. Nothing can be changed now. Zed has already been forgiven for murdering his master and quite a few other people in his Coup, including her brother-in-law. 

She just wonders where Akali was now, was she safe? Seika reminds her of when Akali was younger. Always curious and determined. They even had the same dark hair. 

Yoko won't lose sight of this one yet, she may not know where the rest of her family is, but Zed needs guidance now. She can't just abandon him.

She will do what she can. Just as she always did.

As former Heart of the Tempest, she must endure. 

* * *

It was a long and somewhat dangerous trek, but eventually, the pair found their way to the Kinkou Monastery. It took around three whole days to reach the steps of the hidden sanctuary and very little was said between the two. It was understandable, Seika had a near-death experience and was in shock. 

The mountain scenery seemed to both calm and sadden Seika. From what Yoko has heard about her life before coming to Ionia, it is not very surprising. Her parents used to reside in Fort Tokodol which had lain between Noxus and the Freljord. The Fort was sacked by the Noxians a few years prior and everyone was slain, clearing their warpath to the frigid northlands.

Slowly and carefully, Yoko led her to the mess hall, her mind occupied by thoughts of the past. 

Seika was enthralled by the sights around her. Priestess Yoko said they were going to a monastery in the mountains. A place that was named the Kinkou Monastery. It is supposed to be safe here. Priestess Yoko also said she can learn how to control her powers of flame while she is here. There were other children here, kids like herself. Ones who have lost their parents or caretakers and had nowhere to go.

There was a section where children sat, all within view of the elite warriors of the Monastery. These figures who all sat at the head of the longest table Seika has ever seen, each scarred and strong in appearance. Somehow, it made her feel safe. It reminded Seika of her late parents. She wanted to be up there someday.

Priestess Yoko guided her to a young boy who sat alone and introduced her. His name was Kayn. According to Yoko, the two were close in age and it might be a good idea to get acquainted since he arrived here only a few months prior and hadn't made friends since.

They sat quietly for a while, barely acknowledging each other outside of occasional curious glances. 

Kayn was the first to speak.

"What happened to you anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been in the works for several months now, I've been trying pretty hard to regain all my notes back from when my tablet crashed, as it had my entire storyboard and outline for this fic. An outline that took a month on its own and was over 7k words long itself. I had planned on this being one of the longest fics that I have properly written, an estimated 100k total. While this initial installment is just a bit above 1k words, it is merely a taste of what is to come.


End file.
